This invention relates to seismic exploration and more particularly to a system for simultaneously recording a plurality of seismic reflection signals in a plurality of recording channels and for producing a seismic record of such seismic reflection signals.
In seismic exploration, it has been found desirable to employ a plurality of seismic energy detectors to simultaneously record seismic analog reflection signals generated by the activation of one or more seismic energy sources. These seismic energy detectors are connected to a seismic recording system having a plurality of recording channels, the output of each detector being applied to one of the recording channels. It has become conventional practice in digital field recording systems to sequentially and repeatedly sample through each of the recording channels to produce a serial output of multiplexed digital samples of the plurality of seismic analog reflection signals. These multiplexed digital samples are then conventionally recorded on magnetic tape in the multiplexed format as illustrated in FIG. 2.